Mass Effect Entires: Taylor, Nikki and Zeek Shepard
by meggerzg
Summary: Spoilers. Three non-blood related siblings who met in the N7 program, now take care of each other as they are brought into Mass Effect's story-line. Taylor, the middle child, paragon and my main character in game. Nikki, the youngest , between paragon and renegade. Zeek, the oldest, renegade. All Shepards. They work together and against each other to defeat the reapers.


Taylor was in the middle of a deep sleep in the commander's quarters. Her exhausted body lay perfectly comfortable on the soft bed. Some how she was able to sleep decently after what had just happened. But the thing is she had to. Thane might have passed away, but there are still millions of lives to save from the reapers. And Cerberus for that matter. For damned sure she will have revenge for Kai Lang murdering Thane, but for now she just needed to sleep. It wouldn't last long however.

There was a thud coming from her younger sister's room next door to her. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times, but panicking she raced out of her bed and into the hall. From there she stepped through the door of her sister's room.

"Nikki?" she called out in a soft voice. Her eyes scanned the room until she finally saw her younger sister sitting on the floor with her head against her desk, tears rolling down her face, her eyes all puffy and red. Taylor walked quickly over to Nikki and put her arms around her, "Hey, hey… it's okay."

Nikki cried into her older sister's white t-shirt. Taylor placed her head on top of Nikki's.

"Shhh…" she tried to calm her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why-" Nikki tried to explain, but Taylor stopped her, "Shhh…its okay. There's nothing wrong with being overwhelmed. It's been tough." Taylor's eyes were watery, because of the sight of her younger sister's breakdown. She was her protector; always looking out for her sense the first day they met training in the Alliance. They weren't blood related, but they were family even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

Nikki took a few breaths and tried to talk again, "I mean I didn't really get a chance to really know him you know. But I got to talk to Kolyat. And…" Nikki paused for a breath, "And everything he was saying it just well…Can we get off the floor?"

Taylor nodded and they slowly stood up together. When they were on their feet Taylor looked at Nikki again then embraced her again with one hand on the back of her head holding her close and the other arm around her. Nikki's hands were put curled near her mouth and she leaned close to Taylor.

"This is going to be strange but…it was like…loosing his father...He had so many issues with his father and so many emotions, but he loved him so much. And now he is dead. And I guess it made me think…Taylor I don't want you to die. I-I can't-"

Taylor understood, "Nikki, I'm here. I'm always here with you."

"God damn Taylor, I know. That's the point. You're always here for me. And I cause you so much stress. But you save me everyday and I love you so much," she held on tighter to her sister.

"Nikki," Taylor sighed, "No. I love you very much. Nothing could change that. You know maybe- maybe I'm too hard on you sometimes…"

"No. It's saved my ass," Nikki laughed.

Taylor smiled.

"You'll be okay soldier." Taylor told Nikki.

"That's engineer," she smirked whipping tears from her eyes.

Taylor chuckled, "That's right."

"What's going' on?" A late contender suddenly arrived in the room; it was their oldest brother Zeek. He leaned up against the doorway.

"Nothing," Nikki said, "We're alright." Taylor and Nikki let go of their hug.

Zeek didn't believe it and he slowly walked over to them, "Thane won't die in vain Nikki. I promise."

Nikki nodded.

"No one will die in vain," Taylor added.

"You know what we need?" Zeek said, "A good time at the citadel silver strip. Everyone."

"Uhm…" Taylor hesitated, looking at Nikki then away, "Actually…get out your video camera Nikki because I'm only going to say this once in my life time, but I think I agree with you Zeek." She admitted looking back at Zeek.

"Ha!" Zeek responded to the comment.

Nikki sat down on her bed, "That sounds good."

Zeek sat down next to her, "Hell yeah. Get some drinks, do some games, gamble a little. Maybe, Nikki, you can met some asari babes," he hit her arm.

"Hah!" Nikki rubbed her arm.

Taylor shook her head, "I think you should stay away from that area Zeek."

"Oh. You know I don't go there Taylor," he winked.

"Hah, right. I'm sorry. No dirty men either." Taylor gave him a dirty look and Zeek chuckled.

"Sorry we can't all have prothean scientist for our partners," he chuckled as Taylor sat down on the bed next to Nikki.

Nikki laughed, "Man. You two are too much sometimes."

"I'm too much? I got to be better then the guy who wanted to blow up a whole refinery of people just to get one guy," Taylor challenged.

Zeek seemed not to care, "Would have been better then letting a mass murderer escape."

"Okay okay, let's not start shit," Nikki interrupted.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, "I'm getting tired." Taylor cracked her neck.

Zeek suddenly hoped on the bed and got behind Nikki and Taylor, then put his arms around both their necks, "Alright. Few more hour's of sleep then we go get drunk as hell."

Taylor scoffed, but then smiling said, "Alright."

Nikki hugged him, "Sweet."


End file.
